Machines such as, an excavator, a mining truck, a dump truck, include various components that have relative rotational movements with respect to each other. Such components, for example, articulated linkages, track assemblies, lift arms, work implements, are coupled by means of pin joints. Typically, a pin joint includes a bearing member and a pin member removably received within the bearing member. The pin joint is designed to withstand high load operating conditions in the machines, because an inaccurate design of the pin joint may cause failures of the components connected through the pin joint. Conventional methods for designing the pin joint may be complex, time consuming. Further, conventional methods for designing or selecting the pin joint may be unreliable, and may consider fewer parameters.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0054199 is related to a fastening model representation device in a fastener aided design system. The fastening model representation device includes at least one fastener model with an information storage module that stores three-dimensional information of the fastener model. The information storage module stores related information of the fastener model such as a name, an identification number, weight, coordinates and materials of the fastener model. The information storage module can also include at least one of installation standards, connected parts, amendment information, heat treatment, detail parameters and mechanical properties of the fastener model. The related information and the naming information are shared by the fasteners of the same class in a manner of a digital dictionary. The three-dimensional information is stored in a local storage area of the fastener model and may be directly accessed, thereby providing a user with various graphic representations and statistical information of the fastener model.